enelyafandomcom-20200215-history
Hobgoblins
Hobgoblins are the most organized and militaristic of the goblinoids. Much of their lives revolve around the ideas of warfare, fighting and domination over weaker races. From early childhood, hobgoblins are trained in battle in order to show their worth within their tribes. Hobgoblins specialize in slavery and control; their cousins, goblins and bugbears, are good examples of this. Goblins are small and weak, easy for hobgoblins to oppress. Bugbears are physically strong, but their tendency to be loners makes them vulnerable to larger groups of hobgoblins. Through slave work, hobgoblins form small warbands to take on their neighboring enemies. If given ample time to grow, hobgoblins can certainly become a real threat and early humans had to fend them off frequently. Over time, demons and other foes of the east have replaced hobgoblins as the prime enemy of the south. Some have suspected that the hobgoblins fled to the north and west when Malzarak enslaved most of the east; the hobgoblins were not willing to serve him and instead opted to conquer new lands for themselves. Physical description Hobgoblins can have a large variance in their height, but their average height tends to be somewhere around 160 centimeters. They have a heavy build, with an average weight of about 90 kilograms. Females are usually smaller, with a height of 150 centimeters and a weight of 80 kilograms. Their faces resemble those of orcs, with smaller fangs and larger and pointier ears. All hobgoblins have red eyes in variable shades and their pupils are hard to distinguish. Most hobgoblins have gray skin with either a blueish or greenish tint. Red-skinned hobgoblins are rare but have a reputation of being meaner and stronger than the rest. Scars, scratches and various other wounds are common on all hobgoblins and those without scars might garner more attention; either because they are so skilled in combat that they have been unscathed or they are cowards that have fled whenever they have been challenged. Hobgoblins grow fast and become self-sufficient at a very young age, usually before their second year. 1-year-old hobgoblins are expected to be able to fend for themselves. Hobgoblins are considered adults at the age of 14 and tend to die before age 80. Society Although the hobgoblins have always had a fearsome reputation, many folk of the south have forgotten them as a common enemy. They have become increasingly rare and most humans, elves and dwarves have stopped worrying about their presence. Other foes have essentially replaced them. Those hobgoblins that do still exist in the south are mostly mercenaries or brigands that have been cut away from their own people. Smaller tribes do exist and are occasionally taken out and scattered to the wind. Some fear that the hobgoblins might be amassing in the north and west, preparing to take back their old lands when the opportunity presents itself. Rules *'Ability Score Modifiers:' Hobgoblins are fast and hardy. They gain +2 Dexterity, and +2 Constitution. *'Type:' Humanoid, goblinoid *'Size: '''Medium *'Base speed: 30 feet *'Languages: '''Hobgoblins begin play speaking Common and Goblin. Hobgoblins with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following: Draconic, Dwarven, Infernal, Giant, Orc and Sherdanian. *'Stealthy: 'Hobgoblins receive a +4 racial bonus on Stealth checks. *'Authoritative: Hobgoblins gain a +2 racial bonus on Diplomacy and Intimidate checks. Both skills are always class skills for them. *'Battle-Hardened: '''Hobgoblins gain a +1 bonus to CMD. *'Pit Boss: 'Hobgoblins gain proficiency with whips and a +1 racial bonus on combat maneuver checks made to disarm or trip with a whip. *'Slave Hunter: 'Hobgoblins gain a +2 racial bonus on Survival checks and a +2 racial bonus on Fortitude saves against disease. *'Darkvision: '''Hobgoblins can see perfectly in the dark up to 60 feet. Category:Goblinoids